Between Flashes of Moon
by sicodelik17
Summary: Las horas traen dolor, la realidad es subjetiva, dejemos entonces que el brillo de la Luna lave los pecados y las estrellas nos concedan el deseo de un sueño...


_Hola chicas(os) guapas(os) aquí os traigo una historia de Evangelion que será un semi A.U, y serán dos capítulos, quiero decir que este es el primer fic que hago de este anime así que no sean tan duros conmigo, aunque por otra parte todas las criticas son validas en fin, espero que os guste y merezca aunque sea un review, bueno aquí vamos…_

**_Disclaimer applied_**

* * *

**Between Flashes of Moon**

**.**

_By Sicodelik_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Terrified of what I'd be, as a kid from what I'd seen_

_Every single day, when people try_

_And put the pieces back together_

_Just to smash them down_

_Turn up my head phones real loud_

_I don't think I need them now_

_Because you stopped the sound…_

_If you stay_

_I would even wait all night_

_Or until my heart explodes,_

_How long?_

_Until we find our way, in the dark and out me harm_

_You can run away with me_

_Any time you want._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El frío calaba hondo hasta los huesos, mientras sentía que la lluvia lo deshacía de lo intense que era.

Respiro profundo mientras caminaba por los escombros que la batalla con el último _Ángel_ había dejado, y que parecían un montón de lapidas olvidadas de un pueblo fantasma.

Miro el cielo cubierto de nubarrones grisáceos, que junto con la lluvia y los escombros daban un aspecto sombrío y desolado que lo lleno de tristeza y de un profundo sentimiento de soledad, que siempre ha estado ahí pero que ese día parecía sacarle a flote.

Siguió su camino mientras la lluvia ya le había mojado por completo y nublaba su visión, que junto con las lágrimas que había comenzado a derramar no mejoraban el asunto, pronto un sollozo audible salio de sus labios y la imperiosa necesidad de correr y huir le golpeó en el alma, más todas aquellas dudas y miedos que siempre había tenido le asaltaban y parecían danzar burlonas a su alrededor.

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse más rápido y en su loca carrera no noto a la chica que estaba ahí, y que al escuchar los pasos apresurados por encima del sonido de la lluvia giro para encarar a su visitante quien sin poder evitarlo choco con la chica, ambos cayendo de manera estrepitosa con un sonido de chapoteo, él sobre ella, como aquel viejo recuerdo vivido en el cuarto de la chica.

Shinji levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos carmín que lo miraban con una expresión inescrutable.

— Ikari-kun ― escucho su nombre en un susurro, sin embargo él aun estaba envuelto en el estupor que sus pensamientos lo habían envuelto. Se sobresalto cuando el contacto frío de la mano de Rei Ayanami hizo contacto con su mejilla ― ¿Por qué lloras?

Shinji abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras observaba a la joven, notando finalmente la posicione en la que se encontraban, enrojeció de vergüenza e inmediatamente se levanto, para después extender su mano a la joven.

— Lo lamento Ayanami ― pronuncio aun avergonzado con la mirada posada en el suelo, sin embargo las zapatillas escolares de su compañera entraron en su campo de visión, haciéndole levantar la mirada y enrojecer más al notar a la chica tan cerca.

— ¿Por qué lloras Shinji-kun? ― la joven inquirió nuevamente sin prestar atención a las reacciones del joven frente a ella, mientras volvía a levantar una mano y rozar la mejilla de un ya muy avergonzado Shinji, que no se había dado cuenta que aun derramaba lágrimas.

— No lo se ― él contesto con sinceridad pues ya no sabía por que derramaba lágrimas, los pensamientos se entremezclaban y colisionaban, iban y venían, ¿y luego?, las lágrimas escurrían talvez ― Por todo.

La joven hizo una mueca de incomprensión ante las palabras pronunciadas por su compañero, pero él sin ganas de hablar más de si, rompió el silencio que se había formado…

— ¿Qué haces aquí Ayanami? ― la joven lo miro sin decir palabra y los ojos carmín sin expresar nada (_Los ojos son las ventanas del alma,_ un recuerdo de viejas palabras -¿Dónde esta el alma?, ¿Qué es el alma?, preguntas sin respuesta- carecen de sentido, pero también se vuelven todo) entonces se sintió en la obligación de aclarar ― quiero decir esta lloviendo podrías coger un resfriado.

— Me gusta esto ― la miro sin comprender, mientras se abrazaba así mismo y se preguntaba si ella no tendría frío por que el sentía que se deshacía, mientras ella se giraba a ver y él al imitarla, sorprendido se dio cuenta que estaban frente al lago, claro que también se sorprendió que a Ayanami Rei le gustase algo ― Es hermoso.

Shinji la miro notando un brillo en los ojos carmín, luego también miro el horizonte, y era gris y triste y las gotas de lluvia parecían no dar tregua, como balas que deshacían la parte de la ciudad que se reflejaba en el agua, y parecía una visión futurista, y Shinji tembló, pero no sabía si era de frío o de aquella imagen que se formo en su cabeza.

— ¿Es por eso que siempre estas observando por la ventana? ― preguntó él, enfocándose en otra cosa que sus pensamientos pesimistas donde la ciudad era destruida, recordando que ella siempre entre clases esta observando el horizonte. La miro, notando la mirada de ella posada en él, haciéndole sentir nervioso y avergonzado nuevamente, Rei siempre le proporciona sensaciones diferentes, no como Asuka, ella le proporciona miedo… y dolor.

— Si, me gusta ― pronunció ella en un susurro que por poco no escucha, pues el sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el suelo parecía hacerse más intenso por momentos junto con la lluvia misma, y luego… la lluvia se detuvo, como si alguien hubiera cerrado una llave o como si Dios dejara de llorar. Enseguida un silencio se instauro entre los dos pilotos de las Eva's, que para Shinji se le hizo de lo más incomodo, miro el cielo, luego a su compañera de un singular tono de cabello, soltó un suspiro antes de romper el silencio formado.

— Y-yo bueno creo que mejor me voy ― Rei no dijo nada solo lo miro y él se sintió en la obligación de justificarse ― Bueno estoy empapado y de no cambiarme rápido cogería un resfriado.

— Esta bien Ikari-kun ― simplemente le dijo ella antes de girarse y sentarse en la arena que rodeaba el lago, y luego una brisa fría que movía las aguas y su cabellos, mientras un ligero temblor se apoderaba de ellos.

— Deberías hacer lo mismo o si no podrías enfermarte ― recomendó él dispuesto a marcharse, sin embargo sus pies no estaban dispuesto a seguirlo.

— Yo quiero esperar ― la escucho decir, y giro a mirarla pero ella seguía mirando el horizonte, se pregunto sino había sido su imaginación, pero el sonido de la voz de Ayanami rompió el silencio haciéndole saber que no, mientras ella agregaba ― Quiero esperar a que la luna y las estrellas aparezcan.

Lo dijo como si revelara un secreto y la curiosidad pudo con él. Avanzo hasta donde la joven se encontraba y sorprendido miro un ligero tono rojo cubriendo las mejillas de la chica.

— Te gustan las estrellas ― más que pregunta fue una afirmación, mientras se sentaba aun lado de la joven, quien lo miro aun con el tinte rojo en las mejillas, y el corazón de Shinji comenzó a latir más rápido obligándole a desviar la mirada.

Después de eso ambos jóvenes se sumieron en un cómodo silencio, solo roto por la brisa que agitaba las aguas del lago, mientras observaban el horizonte, donde las nubes eran arrastradas por el viento y dejando al descubierto las primeras estrellas de la noche y una enorme luna llena que pareció envolverlos en su resplandor.

El cielo lucia hermoso, Shinji en ese momento desvió la mirada del cielo estrellado a su compañera, quien parecía abstraída en su observación del cielo que se mostraba ante sus ojos, pero la intensa mirada con la que Shinji la miraba la hizo desviar la suya hacia él.

— Lo lamento ― Shinji se disculpo y al instante apartaba la mirada hacia el cielo con las mejillas totalmente rojas, suspiro con alivio cuando observo de reojo como su compañera Ayanami apartaba la mirada de él devolviéndola al cielo.

Y sin esperarlo ambos fueron testigos de cómo una estrella fugaz cruzaba el cielo.

Rei Ayanami en cuanto observo la estrella cruzar el cielo cerro los ojos y un acto fuera de lugar en ella cogió la mano de Shinji que ante el contacto inesperado se sobresalto y miro a su compañera, quien aun con los ojos cerrados parecía murmurar algo, y él, solo la observaba con curiosidad y una mezcla de otros sentimientos que no logro definir mientras la observaba abrir los parpados lentamente hasta dejar a la vista sus iris carmesí que resplandecían como jamás los había visto resplandecer…(y él alma se vuelve visible a través de la mirada y talvez solo hay que ver bien dentro para encontrarla). Ayanami giro la cabeza hacia su dirección, encontrando sus miradas –y almas (tal vez)- y luego bajarla hasta sus manos, y sorprendido y avergonzado a la vez Shinji se dio cuenta de que él también aferraba la mano de la joven. Levanto su mirada de sus manos unidas -aun sin intención de separarlas- y se sorprendió del rubor intenso que cubría las mejillas de Rei quien miraba sus manos unidas como si ahí en ese gesto pudiera encontrar una revelación del universo, levantando de nueva cuenta la mirada carmín, de sus manos entrelazadas aun sin la intención de soltarlas, hasta la mirada de él.

— ¿Por qué has cerrado los ojos? ― inquirió él con la garganta seca como si estuviera tragando un puño de azúcar, mientras el corazón le late tan rápido y es un _tutuctutuc_ como un reloj descompuesto y cree que se le podría salir por la boca en cualquier momento, mientras sus mejillas arden de lo rojas que están, y sus manos que se aferran un poco más (dos almas que se anclan una que no sabía si podía ser real y otra que talvez encuentre sentido a…)

(Shinji cree que podría encontrar sentido a su vida, mientras aferra esa blanca mano, como ángel(no esta seguro de llamarla así porque después de todo le han enseñado que los ángeles se destruyen, pero lo deja así) caído del cielo destinado a… ¿salvarlo de su soledad?, no esta seguro pero no puede hacer daño creer eso.)

— Pedía un deseo ― pronuncia ella en un susurro que el viento clama por llevarse lejos de él, pero se siente bien porque sabe que Rei no es el tipo de chica que se la pasa hablando de esas cosas con los demás y eso lo convierte en alguien especial, luego ella agrega ― leí en un libro que es lo que se hace en estos tipos de casos…

Pero en sus ojos él puede ver más y se alegra de ser él con quien ella hable de esas cosas, a veces siente que comparte más cosas con Ayanami que con cualquier otra persona, pero luego el momento se interrumpe cuando…

— ¡Shinji-kun! ― el grito de Misato rompe el aire –y esa extraña conexión que los invadió-, Shinji salta en su lugar soltando la mano de Ayanami con un poco de brusquedad, mientras se pone de pie y se aleja unos cuantos pasos, mientras Ayanami hace lo propio y desvía su mirada a la joven comandante ― ¡Oh!, que bueno que Rei se encuentra contigo, vamos chicos hay alerta de ángel…

Y como si sus palabras necesitaran ser comprobadas una explosión se hizo escuchar…

__**...xXx...**

**_Chapter 1° the end_**


End file.
